Volbeat
/ |dexcekalos=133 |gen=Generation III |species=Firefly Pokémon |type=Bug |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=17.7 kg |imweight=39.0 lbs. |ability=Illuminate Swarm |dw=Prankster |body=06 |egg1=Bug |egg2=Human-Like |color=Gray |male=100}} Volbeat (Japanese: バルビート Barubiito) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Illumise's male counterpart. Evolution Volbeat does not evolve. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 117 |rsrarity=Rare (Ruby) Common (Sapphire) |emerald=Route 117 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 229 |dprarity=Rare (Diamond) Common (Pearl) |platinum=Route 229 |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone, Bug-Catching Contest |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 3 (Black only) |bwrarity=Swarm |xy=Route 7 |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |ruby=With the arrival of night, Volbeat emits light from its tail. It communicates with others by adjusting the intensity and flashing of its light. This Pokémon is attracted by the sweet aroma of Illumise. |sapphire=Volbeat's tail glows like a lightbulb. With other Volbeat, it uses its tail to draw geometric shapes in the night sky. This Pokémon loves the sweet aroma given off by Illumise. |emerald=With their taillights lit, Volbeat fly in a swarm, drawing geometric designs in the night sky. They move their nests if their pond water becomes dirty. |firered=It lives around clean ponds. At night, its rear lights up. It converses with others by flashing its light. |leafgreen=It lives around clean ponds. At night, its rear lights up. It converses with others by flashing its light. |diamond=It communicates with others by lighting up its rear at night. It loves Illumise's sweet aroma. |pearl=It communicates with others by lighting up its rear at night. It loves Illumise's sweet aroma. |platinum=It communicates with others by lighting up its rear at night. It loves Illumise's sweet aroma. |heartgold=It emits light from its tail to communicate. It loves the sweet aroma given off by Illumise. |soulsilver=It emits light from its tail to communicate. It loves the sweet aroma given off by Illumise. |black=It communicates with others by lighting up its rear at night. It loves Illumise's sweet aroma. |white=It communicates with others by lighting up its rear at night. It loves Illumise's sweet aroma. |black 2=It communicates with others by lighting up its rear at night. It loves Illumise's sweet aroma. |white 2=It communicates with others by lighting up its rear at night. It loves Illumise's sweet aroma. |x=It communicates with others by lighting up its rear at night. It loves Illumise's sweet aroma. |y=It lives around clean ponds. At night, its rear lights up. It converses with others by flashing its light.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Trivia *Despite being a firefly, it is found all day in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, when real fireflies are nocturnal. *Volbeat has the same name of a Danish Heavy Metal band. The similarity, however, is only coincidental, as the lead singer for the band named it after an album called Vol.Beat (short for volume and beat). *Volbeat and Illumise are both known as the Firefly Pokémon. *Volbeat and Watchog are the only non- type Pokémon with Illuminate as its ability. Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon